


Ambush

by JantoJones



Series: Further Brief Briefings [22]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Ambush

Illya landed heavily on the parched, brown dirt and rolled before his assailant could aim a kick at him. His head was already ringing from the well-placed fist which had been planted on his left eye, but he didn’t have time to think about the pain. Or the fact the swelling was already beginning to affect his vision.

Jumping to his feet, Illya landed a punch on the other man’s nose, instantly breaking it, and causing it to spray blood. This had the effect of angering the man, who was twice the size of Illya. He swung his fist once again but, instead of hitting his victim’s head, he changed direction at the last moment, and drove it into his stomach. 

Illya dropped to his knees, winded. However, before he could retaliate, the attacker wrapped a huge hand around the smaller man’s throat. Lifting him from the ground, he threw him hard against a wall. Illya slumped, trying to regain the air to his lungs which had been knocked out of him.

Unfortunately, the huge guy wasn’t finished. He grabbed Illya by the front of his shirt, and shook him like a rag doll. The Russian’s head snapped back a forth painfully but, despite his best efforts, he could do nothing to stop it. 

Illya was about ready to succumb to unconsciousness when he heard the roar of an engine, coming towards him. The next thing he knew was that both he and his assailant were lying on the ground.

“Late again, Solo,” Illya gasped, trying, but failing to pull himself up.

“Friend of yours?” Napoleon asked, indicating the now sleeping thug.

“One of the security guards at the Thrush facility,” Illya slurred. “He must have seen me leaving and come a different way, to ambush me. Don’t worry, I got the information I went for.”

Napoleon helped his exhausted partner to his feet, and guided him to the car. By the time he walked around to the driver’s side, Illya was insensible. He winced at the large bruise which was already forming on the, too pale, face. 

Another visit to medical was on the cards, and the staff had barely recovered from the last one.


End file.
